


Party's All Here

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bruises, Comeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe walks in on something and decides he wants in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party's All Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: gabe walks in on pete fucking patrick and wants in.

When he walks into their bedroom, wondering why Pete texted him instructions to do just that, he freezes at the scene before him.

They’re sitting on the edge of the bed, Pete’s arms wrapped around Patrick, legs spread and feet braced on the floor. Pete has Patrick balanced on his lap, Patrick’s bucking his hips, Pete’s cock buried deep inside of him. Gabe can see where Pete pushes into Patrick, can see the shine of lube and sweat on Patrick as he rocks into Pete. 

Pete looks at him over Patrick’s shoulder, stilling Patrick’s movements. “Oh good. You’re here.”

Patrick squeaks and looks around at Gabe, struggling a little in Pete’s arms. Pete shushes him and Patrick settles down, but he’s flushing red, down his face and neck to his chest. It’s mesmerizing. Patrick refuses to look at Gabe now, ducking his head and burying his face in Pete’s neck. Pete strokes a hand up and down Patrick’s back and Gabe finds himself staring at the contrast of skin tones.

"You still in?" Pete asks, looking at Gabe.

"If he’s okay with it." Gabe nods.

Pete shifts his grip on Patrick and whispers something too low for Gabe to hear and eventually Patrick looks up at him, biting his lip.

"Think you can do it, babe?" Pete asks.

"He really wants me?" Patrick glances back over his shoulder at Gabe.

"More than anything. Fuck, Patrick." Gabe breathes, stepping closer cautiously.

Patrick smiles at him and reaches out for him. Gabe takes his hand and lets Patrick pull him down for a kiss. Patrick gently eases himself up and off of Pete and stands on his tip toes to kiss Gabe better. Gabe finds this absurdly hot. 

Pete moves them all on the bed, arranging them how he pleases. Gabe goes along with it, touching and stroking every inch of pale skin that he can reach. Patrick moans, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Gabe’s hair as Pete slides in behind him. Patrick lays on his side, facing Gabe. Pete presses in close behind him.

Gabe curls his hand around the side of Patrick’s neck, kissing him again. Patrick tosses his leg over Gabe’s hip and Gabe gasps into his mouth as their erections press against each other. Pete kisses the back of Patrick’s neck and then looks at Gabe over Patrick’s shoulder when their kiss ends.

"You wanna fuck him?" Pete asks, grinning wickedly, hooking his chin over Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick shivers delightedly.

Gabe gets impossibly harder and swallows hard before he nods. Pete smirks.

"I thought you might like that." Pete chuckles. 

His hand slips down between Patrick’s legs and Patrick gasps when Pete’s fingers slip into him. He’s still slick and stretched from when Pete was fucking him. 

"Do it. Fuck him." Pete nudges Patrick forward.

It takes some shifting around, but finally Gabe is pushing inside of Patrick after slicking himself up with the lube Pete had passed him. 

Patrick moans, head tipping back against Pete’s chest. He pants as Gabe sets up a nice rhythm, fucking into Patrick as Patrick pants and moans, squirming against him. Pete tucks himself against Patrick’s back and Gabe can feel Pete’s hard on brushing against Patrick’s ass. One of Pete’s hands sneak around Patrick’s waist and he wraps his fingers around his cock as Gabe’s fingers dig into Patrick’s hips. He’s probably leaving bruises, but he figures he can kiss them better later.

Pete grinds himself against Patrick’s ass and Gabe finds that insanely hot as well. Gabe’s having trouble forming thoughts beyond the hot skin against his own and the tight heat clamped around him.

It’s not long before Patrick is arching and whining high in his throat as his orgasm hits, clenching down around Gabe’s cock and sparking his own orgasm. Pete drops his head to rest against Patrick’s shoulder as he rocks harder into Patrick and comes with a gasp of his own, come streaking up Patrick’s back.

Gabe shivers through his orgasm, hands twitching on Patrick’s hips. When he pulls out, Patrick whimpers and makes a face when he feels the mess on his back.

Pete kisses his shoulder and gets up to get a wash cloth to clean them up. Patrick swipes at the mess he made on Gabe’s belly and Gabe catches his hand and licks it clean, watching Patrick’s eyes darken again.

Pete comes back and steals a kiss from Gabe, tasting Patrick on his lips as he wipes Patrick’s back off. Patrick takes the cloth from him and wipes Gabe clean and then cleans up the slick mess of come and lube from between his thighs. 

Gabe traces his fingers over the bruises that are already appearing on Patrick’s hips.

"It’s okay. I like it rough." Patrick says with a shy grin, noticing what Gabe is looking at.

"You continue to surprise me." Gabe murmurs.

"Stay?" Pete asks, biting his lip and glancing at Patrick, who nods.

"Yeah. I can do that." Gabe nods and opens his arms when Pete curls around them both, sandwiching Patrick in between them.


End file.
